Slicer
Slicer was a tracked robot which competed exclusively in the first series of Dutch Robot Wars. It became the inaugural Dutch champion after defeating Lizzard in the Grand Final, but did not return for the second series. Slicer also attempted to enter Series 7 of the UK Robot Wars, but failed to qualify, making it one of the few competitor robots never to be defeated in televised competition. Team Slicer had also previously competed with Techno-Lease in The First World Championship and the International League Championship, both of which were filmed as part of UK Series 3. Design Slicer was an invertible wedge-shaped robot with tracks as locomotion, and armed with a rear-mounted spinning drum lined with ten large red teeth. The drum was large and immensely powerful, capable of causing great damage and flipping other robots over, but used a lot of energy, which resulted in Slicer rationing its usage throughout its battles. Slicer's tracks were also vulnerable to being damaged, with sections of one of them being broken off mid-battle on one occasion. The robot was painted silver all over with black and yellow hazard stripes along its sides, numbers and the team/robot's logo printed on the wedge, sides and drum. Robot History Series 1 Slicer competed in Heat D, where it faced Enderbot in its first-round battle. In the opening seconds, it immediately rammed drum-first into Enderbot, throwing it over and rendering its axe useless. Slicer drove around the arena and spun near the pit before charging at Enderbot again, but missed. Eventually, it slammed into Enderbot again, launching it off the arena floor, before stopping near the arena wall, turning and pushing Enderbot across the arena. In doing so, Slicer drove underneath Enderbot again, forcing the latter to roll off its wedge, before proceeding to rip a chunk of Enderbot's armour off. Again, Slicer hit, lifted and pushed Enderbot into a CPZ, and backed away as Enderbot was attacked by Sir Killalot. After briefly driving into Sir Killalot, Slicer charged into Enderbot once more, skewing one of its wheels in the process, before repeatedly ramming it over a CO2 jet and against the wall. Slicer escaped as Sir Killalot picked Enderbot up, before driving into Enderbot as soon as it was freed and seemingly getting stuck underneath it. With both robots showing limited mobility, Refbot counted both of them out, with Slicer twitching and sitting motionless as Sir Killalot picked Enderbot up, carried it and spun around the arena. Nevertheless, Slicer was declared the winner. In the second round, Slicer fought El-Mower. It quickly approached El-Mower as the latter sluggishly backed away towards the Flame Pit, and hit it twice with its drum, nearly turning El-Mower over on the second hit. With El-Mower appearing to be immobilised, Slicer hit it again, throwing El-Mower into Shunt and leaving it to sustain attacks from the House Robot. Refbot counted El-Mower out after it was pushed onto the Flame Pit by Shunt, allowing Slicer through to the Heat Final while El-Mower was thrown by the Floor Flipper and pitted. There, it met Enderbot for the second time, after the latter won its Losers Melee following their first-round encounter. As before, Slicer charged straight for Enderbot, which drove away to avoid the drum, before hitting one of its wheels and driving close to Dead Metal's CPZ. It rammed into Enderbot again, without causing any damage, before buffeting and pushing it against Dead Metal. Driving away, Slicer waited until Enderbot escaped before hitting its wheel, only to drive itself into the CPZ in doing so and bump Dead Metal while it escaped. Slicer again attacked Enderbot and pushed it towards Dead Metal, but got itself pinned between the two robots as it and Dead Metal forced Enderbot against the wall. In the process, Dead Metal pulled one of Enderbot's loosened tyres off with his pincers, leaving it immobilised on the arena floor. Slicer rammed into the immobile Enderbot once more before Dead Metal dragged it away and caused damage to its other tyre, and pressed the pit release button just before Enderbot was counted out. As a result, Slicer advanced to the Grand Final. In the Grand Final, Slicer faced Twisted Metal and Lizzard in its first-round melee. After briefly hesitating in the opening seconds, it charged towards Lizzard, spinning round as its drum clipped Lizzard's tail. Slicer then drove into Lizzard after the latter sustained damage from Twisted Metal, momentarily lifting it off the floor before backing away. It rammed into Lizzard a few more times before the two robots pushed each other around the arena; with Slicer's drum buffeting against Lizzard's front end several times as they did so. Slicer was pushed back by Lizzard before both competitors separated, with Slicer charging into and throwing Twisted Metal off the floor after the latter was pushed into Sir Killalot by Lizzard. Slicer drove away from a pursuing Twisted Metal before the three robots met each other; Slicer again hitting and damaging Lizzard with the drum. Twisted Metal became immobilised as a result of these attacks, with Slicer pressing the pit release button and slamming into Lizzard again, lifting and pinning it against Sir Killalot. Even so, with Twisted Metal being counted out, thrown by the Floor Flipper and pitted, both Slicer and Lizzard progressed to the Semi-Finals. In its Semi-Final, Slicer fought the horizontal spinner, Botwork. Once again, it immediately charged into Botwork's side, throwing it clean over with its drum, before launching it off the floor with a second slam. Slicer then pushed Botwork over the Flame Pit, where the latter coasted towards an angle grinder and hesitated before backing out. While Botwork struggled to drive over the Flame Pit due to control problems, Slicer spun its drum up and slammed into it again, almost throwing it onto its side. It stayed away as Refbot pushed the smoking Botwork off the Flame Pit, where Botwork was left vulnerable to an attack from Sir Killalot. After Sir Killalot received a yellow card and left Botwork near the Flame Pit, Slicer slammed into Botwork once more, again almost flicking it onto its side, before tearing one of its side bars off with the drum. It flipped Botwork back upright with another slam, before Botwork was finally counted out. With this, Slicer reached the Grand Final, where it faced Lizzard for the second time. In the opening seconds, it lunged straight towards Lizzard, before turning round and bumping into its front end. Lizzard pushed Slicer sideways into an empty CPZ in response, and into another once Slicer escaped, preventing Slicer from using its drum effectively. The two robots collided head-on seconds later, with Slicer's drum buffeting against Lizzard’s 'face' before they separated. Slicer then attempted to hit Lizzard's tail as the latter spun, but was unable to damage it, and weathered an attack from Lizzard before being pushed into Dead Metal's CPZ, all while losing sections of one of its tracks. Again, Slicer jostled Lizzard several times with its drum, but was caught by Dead Metal and sustained minor damage from the House Robot's saw. Slicer escaped, and charged into Lizzard's tail just as Matilda launched it into the air with her flywheel. It proceeded to jostle, lift and push Lizzard into the wall, dodging Matilda's flywheel as it backed away, and hesitated before bumping into Lizzard a few more times. Even so, Lizzard pushed Slicer into Dead Metal's CPZ once again seconds later, with Slicer again slicing into its front end and escaping quickly as Dead Metal attacked Lizzard. While Lizzard struggled to escape, especially after driving over one of its dislodged eyes, Slicer charged into it and lifted it again, with the two robots now stuck together and requiring Refbot to separate them. Slicer was pressed against an angle grinder by Lizzard, but responded by pushing Lizzard, and slowly retreated to the centre of the arena near one of Lizzard's dislodged tail sections. It crawled towards the pit release button before suddenly losing mobility just as 'cease' was called, with both robots surviving to a Jury's decision. After a close battle, the Jury ruled 2-1 in favour of Slicer, making it the first Dutch Robot Wars champion. The Grand Final marked Slicer's last appearance in any version of Robot Wars, with Team Slicer deciding not to enter the second Dutch series to defend their title. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 0 Series Record Dutch Series UK Series Trivia *Slicer is the only tracked robot to win a major domestic or international series competition. *Excluding the incumbent German and Dutch champions Black Hole and PulverizeR, Slicer is one of two domestic champions which did not attempt to defend its title in the following series. The other is UK Series 7 champion Typhoon 2. *Slicer is the opposite of its predecessor, Techno-Lease, as it won all of its televised fights. By contrast, Techno-Lease did not win any of the three battles it fought in. *Slicer was one of three robots in the first Dutch series whose team had taken part in a televised Robot Wars ''competition before, the others being NEAT Machine and Philipper. *Slicer is the joint holder of the record for most wins without a single loss, with a total of six, along with ''Extreme Warriors/''Nickelodeon'' series loanerbot Tut Tut. *The batteries Slicer used during the Dutch Grand Final originally came from Tornado. *Slicer makes a brief cameo appearance during Episode 3 of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1, where it can be seen in The Pits during Julia Reed's interview with Team Make Robotics prior to their Challenge Belt battle. Honours Category:Dutch Series competitors Category:Dutch Grand Champions Category:Dutch Grand Finalists Category:Dutch Robots Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots that have never lost a battle Category:Robots with Drums Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots whose final appearance was a win Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme 1